


merry christmas, love

by aebecee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lowercase intended, merry christmas yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebecee/pseuds/aebecee
Summary: in which renjun wants to buy a christmas gift for jaemin but he ends up getting the best christmas gift ever instead





	merry christmas, love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a random drabble that i wrote for like less than an hour and it's basically just renmin being soft with each other uwu merry christmas everyone~

“jaem,” a hushed voice caused jaemin to stir in his sleep, lazily rubbing his eyes. he propped his elbows on the bed in an attempt to sit up upon noticing a figure peeking at his bedroom's door.

he immediately knew who it was. renjun.

“injun,” his voice was unusually low and hoarse since he just woke up.

“'m cold,” the older, but smaller, male mumbled. in the dark, jaemin could barely see the other but he knew the older was chewing on his lips out of habit.

jaemin chuckled, adorable.

he realized he must have said it out loud when renjun called him out for it, “hey,”

“sorry,” he grinned lazily, “c'mere, babe,”

it was silent for a few seconds, jaemin almost thought he scared renjun away, but luckily, he was wrong. the older was soon engulfed in his arms, cuddling with him.

jaemin ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks, renjun purred in content. he knew the older loves it whenever he would play with his hair.

“feeling better?” he still asked despite already knowing the answer.

renjun just hummed in response, snuggling even closer to him, if that was even possible with how close they were that moment.

“are you still mad at me?”

a muffled ‘shut up’ was the only reply that jaemin got from renjun.

“aww, is my baby still upset?” jaemin cooed at the smaller male in his arms.

it happened earlier that day, while they were walking toward the practice studio. renjun wanted to buy jaemin a gift for christmas but the younger refused to tell what he wants. the older was beyond upset, he didn't talk to jaemin for the entire day and he also refused to cuddle like they usually do. hence, they slept on their own rooms.

“i'm sorry, hm?”

he was only met with an echoing silence.

“baby?”

there was still no response.

“sweetheart?”

in his third attempt, “honeybu-”

 

“i swear, na jaemin, you'd be the death of me,” renjun finally looked up and glared at him, but jaemin almost giggled when he saw the deep shade of pink on the older's cheeks.

“you do know that you don't have to buy me a gift, right?” jaemin cupped renjun's cheeks with both of his hands, the older shuffled a bit so he was literally laying on top of him.

“b-but i want to get you one,” renjun pouted, “you spoil me way too much,”

“well, if you insist,” jaemin drawled out his words, “i do have one,”

it almost looked like renjun dramatically gasped with excitement as he turned his full attention on what jaemin was going to say next.

however, it didn't last long because he saw the glint of mischief on the younger's eyes, “oh my god, spare me from your cringe-worthy lines please,” he almost rolled off to the other side of the bed if not for the pair of arms hugging him in place.

jaemin was just smiling the entire time renjun was babbling, or rather, complaining about his cringe-worthy, tooth-rotting, cheesy lines.

“you,” jaemin flashed his million dollar smile.

“w-what,”

“i couldn't ask for something that i want because you're already here, but now that i think about it, you're still my wish,”

renjun was more than flustered, his cheeks were as red as a tomato, “i-”

“let's make it official,” jaemin finally said, “be my boyfriend, huang renjun,”

they were both so in love with each other, but they were idols. they could only do so much in between their hectic schedules so they agreed to never commit to anything, but on that christmas eve, jaemin courageously took one step for them, for their relationship.

before renjun knew it, tears were already rolling down his cheeks. he unconsciously snuggled close to jaemin as he buried his face on the younger's neck.

“shhhh, don't cry,” jaemin caressed renjun's soft blonde locks to comfort him, “look at me, baby,”

renjun slowly lifted his head with a pout, looking like a mess, but still as adorable as ever, “jaem,” he hiccuped.

“i hate you,” renjun mumbled in between his hiccups.

“and i love you too,” jaemin leaned down to kiss his tears away, to pepper his face with feather like kisses, to shower him with all the love he deserves, “i love you, hm?”

renjun quietly nodded, still overwhelmed with the rollercoaster of emotions that night. he was never good with words, so he responded with the first thing that came to his mind. he leaned up to place a soft, gentle kiss on jaemin's lips.

it caught jaemin off guard. it was not their first kiss, they have done it countless times, but it was by far the most sincere kiss that they have shared. through that small gesture, jaemin knew renjun felt the same way.

“merry christmas, love,”

jaemin kissed renjun's forehead as he pulled the older close, both of them were tucked on the comforts of the younger's cozy blankets, content of the warmth they're sharing with each other.

it may not be the best way to celebrate christmas eve, but it was undoubtedly the best christmas of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> give renmin lots of love uwu my dm is always open if u wanna yell about renmin 
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemnoren)


End file.
